1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, more particularly to a computer system with a heat dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipating devices perform the critical function of removing heat from a computer system. For example, a plurality of fans is provided to efficiently dissipate heat. Air is directed out of the computer system by the fans, for dissipating heat generated in the computer system. However, if the air flows in a disorderly manner in the computer system, heat dissipating efficiency of the computer system will decrease.